Red Kansas one-shots
by Rumbelleforever64
Summary: A prompt-based series of one-shots based around Ruby and Dorothy. F/F pairing. Chapter 6- Aggression, now up.
1. Dorothy's Nightmare

**Okay, so I know that some people are upset about how rushed this ship was but I honestly think that Ruby and Dorothy are an adorable couple. They're a step in the right direction, not a huge step, but a step nevertheless and I really hope they have some more screen time. That little note aside, I just watched 05x18 and I couldn't help but think about what would happen when Dorothy goes to the Burning Room. This may turn into a prompt series if people like it.**

 **Summary: Set a few days after the end of "Ruby Slippers." Dorothy wakes up screaming after visiting the Burning Room. Luckily for her, Ruby's there to offer some much needed comfort.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time.**

 ***************************************************** _line_ *********************************************************

 _It was so hot, she felt like she was melting. It was as though she was made of wax. The flames inched nearer and nearer with each passing second, almost taunting her. It was like they knew they would get her eventually, so they felt no need to rush. She'd tried calling out for someone, anyone, to help her, but there was no-one. She was alone. In this fiery Hell, even Toto and Ruby had abandoned her. Why was she here?! The flames were so close now, almost enough to burn her. The prickling heat licked at her arms and legs scaring her more than she'd care to admit. She just wanted to go back to Oz, to her little cabin, to her friends, Toto, Ruby...all of it, she just wanted to go home. Backing herself up against a wall, she began to cry as the flames surrounded her completely. There was no escape, she was stuck here, on her own, just waiting for the fire to engulf her. As the first tall pillar of orange and red made contact with her arm, what little control she had dissipated and Dorothy screamed..._

Dorothy felt her throat burn as she sat bolt upright. She didn't know where she was, only that it wasn't that room. She could still feel the pain and heat of the fire on her arm and as she looked down, she realized why. An angry, red burn that covered her wrist. Her eyes darted around her and, as her senses returned, she remembered where she was. This was her cabin, her bed, her Toto lying beside her, a little shaken from her scream. The first rays of sun were starting to come through her window, revealing the rest of her room. But the amber rays did nothing except remind her of the burning room. Her crying intensified, the pain and fear fast becoming unbearable.

A cool hand touched her back, the initial contact causing her to flinch, before she leaned back against it. Another hand gently lifted her painfully scorched wrist, presumably to examine it, then placed it back on her lap. "You're okay." Whispered a soft voice. "You're okay Kansas." _Ruby._ Thought Dorothy, relief washing over her. Looking over to her right, her tear-filled brown eyes met her girlfriend's concerned green ones and she took a deep breath. She didn't want Ruby to see her weak. The girl in question placed a small kiss onto Dorothy's forehead before standing up. Dorothy felt her pulse increase at the idea of Ruby leaving. Her hand shot up to grab her wrist, a small whimper leaving her throat without her consent. Ruby's heart broke a little at the sound and her hand reached up and cupped her trembling girlfriend's face, brushing away a few tears with her thumb.

"It's alright." She said, the softness still lacing her words. "I'm going to get something to cool your wrist. I'll be right back, I promise." Kissing Dorothy again, she walked out of the room. True to her word, she returned only a few moments later with a cloth, a basin filled with water and a tankard, also containing water. She placed the items on the small table next to the bed and maneuvered so that she was kneeling in front of Dorothy. Toto had chosen to make himself comfortable with his head on his owner's lap and was enjoying Dorothy's scratching behind his ears. Ruby picked the basin and placed it to her girlfriend's right. Carefully lifting Dorothy's arm, Ruby then placed it above the basin. "This is going to hurt, okay?" Dorothy just nodded, tears still falling from her eyes. Ruby then lowered the burnt wrist into the water, drawing a pained sound from the other girl.

Ruby reached back over to the tankard and handed it to Dorothy. Grateful for the drink, Dorothy took it and downed half of it. She then put it back onto the table and stubbornly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Thanks Wolfie." She said, her voice still a little hoarse and somewhat sore. Ruby smiled slightly and kissed Dorothy tenderly. "You wanna talk about it?" Asked Ruby. Dorothy tensed visibly, dreading this conversation. She'd already scared Ruby enough, first with the curse and now this, she didn't want to worry her any more. She looked down at Toto, deliberately trying to avoid Ruby's eyes. Her efforts proved fruitless however, when her girlfriend gently lifted her chin and locked eyes with her. Ruby sighed and brushed a stray strand of hair away from the other girl's face. "It's okay if you don't. It's just...I know people who've been under sleeping curses before and they've ended up in the Burning Room." That got Dorothy's attention.

"It...that room...everyone goes there?" She hated the way her voice betrayed her fear, but it didn't change the way Ruby was looking at her. Adoration and love were visible through the concern in a way Dorothy hadn't seen in a long time. Ruby nodded.

"If they've been under a sleeping curse. It's a side affect. Snow said they go away eventually and you just have to get through it 'till then." Dorothy's eyes teared up again and she looked down at Toto in an effort to hide it. Ruby's hand dropped, realizing that Dorothy would talk when she was ready and refusing to force her. She lifted the other girl's hand out of the water, relieved that the redness has diminished. Taking the cloth from the table, she began to slowly and gently wrap the burn. Every so often, Dorothy would wince and Ruby would kiss her cheek in response. It physically hurt when she tasted salt there for the first time.

"I was alone." Dorothy whispered suddenly. Ruby finished wrapping the injury, tied the bandage and placed a small kiss on top of it. She looked up at Dorothy and squeezed her hand to show she was listening. "I tried shouting but no-one was there. The fire was everywhere, no matter where I looked it was always there. I couldn't get out. I tried to run but the flames kept cutting me off. I got trapped against a wall. I..." Her voice hitched and Ruby climbed onto the bed next to her. "I was scared Ruby. It didn't matter what I did, I couldn't escape. All I could do was wait for the flames to get me. I thought you'd abandoned me, just like I left you." Her voice cracked again and she covered her mouth with her good hand. "I was so scared Wolfie!" She finally broke down, a mixture of exhaustion and fear completely enveloping her.

Ruby pulled her True Love close, holding her tight. Dorothy curled into Ruby's side, tucking her head into the crook of Ruby's neck. Her sobs rang clear in the early morning silence, each one feeling like a stab in Ruby's heart. She ran her hand through the soft brown hair, pressing gentle kisses into the top of Dorothy's head. "Shhh shh, it's okay. You're okay, I've got you." More sobs, another kiss into the hair. "I'm here, it's alright. You're okay Dorothy." The witch-hunter's cries began to subside and Ruby pulled her impossibly closer. "There you go. You're safe, it's all gonna be okay." Ruby felt tears start to fall down her cheeks, but she made no effort to wipe them away. Seeing Dorothy this upset was hurting her, but she refused to let go of her, even if it was just to wipe her eyes. After a few more minutes, Dorothy's crying had diminished into sniffles and the occasional whimper. She turned her head to look up at Ruby and was met by a few drops of water hitting her head. Looking further up, she saw tears falling silently from her love's eyes.

 _Nice going Gale, you made her cry again._ She thought sadly. Ruby, as if reading her mind, leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "I'm sorry." Said Dorothy, quietly. Ruby shook her head.

"Don't be, there's nothing to apologize for."

"You're crying. If I hadn't said anything-"

"Then I'd have worried even more. I'm only upset because you are. You being in pain hurts me Dorothy, but that's only because of how I feel. Nothing's hurting you again if I have a say in it. And I'm never gonna leave you all alone, I promise." She kissed her head again. "You're stuck with me Kansas." That drew a smile from both of them. Ruby looked out of the window at the sunrise and sighed. "You need to get some sleep." She carefully guided Dorothy to lie back down, pulling the covers over both them and Toto, who was now curled up between the two of them. Dorothy settled down with her head on Ruby's chest and an arm over her torso. Ruby, in turn, wrapped her arms around Dorothy and kissed her forehead once more. She could tell that, despite how exhausted she was, Dorothy was fighting not to go to sleep. Gently taking the bandaged hand in her own, Ruby intertwined their fingers and ran her thumb over the back of the other girl's hand.

"What if I end up in the Room again?" She asked, her voice sounding so small. Ruby raised their hands to her lips and kissed Dorothy's hand softly.

"Then I'll be right here when you wake up." The hero of Oz smiled and relaxed against her girlfriend again. As Dorothy's breathing evened out, Ruby tightened her grip protectively.

"I love you Kansas." She muttered. Dorothy smiled tiredly.

"I love you too Wolfie."

 ***************************************************** _Line********************************************************_**

 **So I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot, please leave a review if you feel like it. If you have any ideas that you'd like me to write then feel free to leave it in a review or PM me and I'll try my best. Thanks for reading and once again, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Holly x**


	2. You Are Human

**I got this prompt August Hoax. "I would love to see one where they are talking about Ruby's wolf and have Dorothy try to understand it better and what Ruby is going through." Thank you for the prompt because it's really good idea and I thought it could be really cute so, once again, thank you!**

 **Apologies if it's a little poor, I was writing it during classes, but I tried my best.**

 **Summary: Dorothy and Ruby talk about Ruby's wolf and the things Ruby has gone through.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

 *************************************************** _Line*************************************************************_**

"What does it feel like?"

Ruby looked over at the brown eyed beauty beside her. The two of them had decided to go lie in the clearing, not far from their cabin. It was almost Wolf's Time and the moon was almost, but not quite, full. "What does what feel like?" She asked. Dorothy looked down at their interlocked hands.

"When you transform. What does it feel like?" Ruby thought for a second for the best way to phrase her response. No-one had really asked her that before and she'd never really thought of how to describe it. Finally, she thought of a good description. "It's like...Imagine the most free you've ever felt, times it by around a thousand and you'd be halfway there." She smirked. "All you're senses heighten to the point where you can hear and smell everything for miles. And when you start running..." She trailed off, smiling widely and looking up at the moon. Dorothy smiled too, Ruby looked so happy when she was talking about her wolf, and that was all Dorothy could really ask for. "You really enjoy it, don't you?" She smirked. Ruby just nodded, looking back at her with a grin. Dorothy felt her heart melt at the sight. _How does she do that?!_

"I wasn't always in control though. When I first joined my mom's pack, I was still blacking out. I'd transform and not remember what I did. They taught me how to control it, to use it to my advantage, to accept it." The smile dropped and Ruby went very quiet. Dorothy ran her thumb over the back of her hand, in an attempt at comfort. "She died not long after."

"I'm sorry." Dorothy wasn't really sure if she wanted to ask the next question, but she desperately wanted to know more about Ruby's past. "How'd you find out?" The question was quiet, almost a whisper. Ruby locked eyes with her. "That I was the wolf?" Dorothy nodded, quickly saying "I understand if you don't want to." The wolf-girl shook her head, taking a deep breath.

"No, it's fine...My village would get attacked every full moon by a wolf. Livestock would die men who hunted it would get hurt...or worse. Granny would never let me out during Wolf's Time and would always tell me to wear my cloak. She never told me why though. So, one night during Wolf's Time, my boyfriend Peter came to my window to see me. The next day, Snow and I found the bodies of the last hunting party. We followed some tracks we found and say them become human, leading straight to my window. Snow said she thought Peter might be the wolf and I convinced him she might be right. I chained him to a tree and promised to stay with him. It was only later Granny and Snow put the cloak on me that I..." Her breath hitched and she looked away from her girlfriend. "I'd killed him. The village hunting party came looking so Granny made Snow and I run." The ghost of a smile flickered across her lips. "Snow was the only non-wolf that didn't think I was a monster for a really long time." A lone tear made its way down the side of Ruby's face.

Dorothy hesitated. "What about in Storybrooke? What was your transformation like there?" Ruby's empty laugh made Dorothy's heart break a little. "My first one...I don't remember. My cloak was missing so I had Granny lock me in the freezer since I wasn't sure I could control it. I woke up in the forest. A man, Billy, we um...we found him dead...ripped apart. I thought I'd done it, but David wouldn't believe it. This guy got the rest of the town on side, made them think it was me and I practically made David lock me in a cell. David proved I was innocent eventually but I've seen how they look at me. They think I'm dangerous. A monster..." More tears began to fall, but Ruby was determined to keep her voice steady. "Don't get me wrong, most days, I love being a wolf. The freedom, the instincts, the senses, all of it. But sometimes I just..." She took a deep breath, "I would give anything to just be human."

That sentence. That one sentence and Dorothy knew exactly how much she loved Ruby. Because with eight simple words, Ruby had shattered her heart. She sat up and moved closer to her True Love, pulling the girl's head into her lap. She began to run her hand through Ruby's hair. "Well," She said, a thoughtful look on her face, "I for one, love your wolf." Ruby scoffed at her.

"You have to say that, we're dating." Dorothy leaned down and kissed her, successfully shutting her up.

"Let me finish." Ruby closed her eyes and nodded, a small smile on her face. "Not only does your wolf look amazing," A blush spread across the other girl's cheeks, "But it's also powerful yet adorable. Of course, I could easily say the same about human you." Her girlfriend smiled and nuzzled in closer, merely proving her point. "I love your wolf because it led you to find your pack. Without that, you wouldn't have come to Oz and I never would nave met you. I love your wolf because it saved me when we ran from the monkeys. And I love your wolf because it's part of you. You are human Ruby. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, you're human and you're my hero."

Dorothy's speech drew tears from both of them. Ruby's, in joy and shock that anyone could think that highly of her, and Dorothy's, in sorrow and anger that anyone had made Ruby feel inhuman.

Ruby reached up and pulled Dorothy down into a tender, loving kiss that left them both breathless. "What did I do to deserve you Kansas?" Asked Ruby, awe lacing her voice. Dorothy just smiled softly.

"You saved me Wolfie, that's what." As Dorothy pulled Ruby even closer, hugging her tightly, Ruby's mind went to one thought.

 _You saved me too Kansas, in so many ways._

 ** _******************************************************Line*******************************************************_**

 **Once again, I'm really sorry if the quality isn't the best, I wrote it during Maths, Music and Science today. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any Red Kansas prompts, let me know and I'll try my best :) Thanks for reading, please leave a review if you liked it and I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Holly x**


	3. So, What Now?

**Hello! I got this prompt from SlytherinWarriorSlayer. "Ruby and Dorothy talk about what happens next. Do the have a relationship straight away. Do they get too know each other first? Do they stay in Oz or go to the enchanted forest or Storybrooke?"**

 **Sorry this update took a while, my internet went down -_-**

 **Summary: Set directly after 5x18. Ruby and Dorothy go for a walk and talk about what happens now and they play a little game of 20 questions.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

 ***************************************************** _Line_ ******************************************************* _****_**

Ruby was still in shock that it had worked. She'd fully resolved herself to the idea that she wouldn't wake Dorothy up, but gods was she glad it had worked. After the munchkins had dispersed and Mulan and Snow had left the two of them for some time alone, the love-birds had gone for a walk. They wandered around the forest, hands intertwined, enjoying each other's company. A comfortable silence had settled between them, broken only by Toto's occasional yep at Ruby.

"Are you going back with Snow?" Asked Dorothy, suddenly. Ruby nodded.

"I miss Granny. She's stubborn as an old mule, so if she's struggling with anything, she won't tell anyone. I need to go and check on her." Dorothy froze, her grip on Ruby's hand tightening. The wolf-girl turned, so that she was standing face to face with her. "You okay?" No response. "Kansas?" The other girl jumped slightly as Ruby touched her shoulder. She gave a small smile. "I'm fine." Ruby looked her over for a second.

"You know you could come with me right? Zelena's in the Underworld, so you don't need to worry about her for a while. And I'd love you too see Storybrooke." Ruby could see the internal struggle play out on Dorothy's face, until the other girl shook her head with a sigh.

"You have no idea how much I'd like that Wolfie, honestly I'd love to come, but if Zelena escapes the Underworld and I'm not here..."

"It's okay, I get it." Said Ruby softly. She brushed a stray piece of hair out of Dorothy's eyes. "You want to protect everyone, I understand that." Dorothy looked down. "So, what now?" She asked, a little nervous about the answer. Ruby went quiet for a moment, before her face lit up. "What're you thinking Wolfie?"

"We've got a couple days before Snow and I leave yes?" Dorothy nodded, still very confused. "Here's my plan: we spend the next few days getting to know each other, talking, hanging out. Then I take Snow back to Storybrooke, stay with Granny for a few days to make sure she's okay, then I'll come back." Dorothy looked at her, a mixture of shock and adoration covering her face. "What?" Asked Ruby with a smile.

"Nothing, just..." Dorothy trailed off for a second, her own smile widening. "You'd do that for me?" Ruby chuckled slightly.

"I was willing to come from the Underworld to Oz to wake you up from a sleeping curse Kansas. Coming back to stay with you? No hesitation." Dorothy laughed quietly, leaning in to kiss Ruby. They broke apart in a fit of giggles when Toto started barking at them in protest.

"So Wolfie," Said Dorothy, when she stopped laughing, "what do you want to know?"

Ruby took a seat on a nearby log. "What was your favorite thing about Kansas?" Dorothy joined her on the long, pausing for a moment to think.

"The sky. The part of Kansas I'm from had a sky that looked like it was made entirely out of stars. I used to go out and stargaze every night." She smiled. "What about in your Storybrooke?"

"I always loved the woods around the town. I'm not sure if it was the wolf part of me or the fact that I'm from the Enchanted Forest, but I loved it." Ruby's smile turned mischievous. "I have an idea. Why don't we play 20 questions?"

"20 questions?" Dorothy pulled an (in Ruby's opinion) adorable confused face as Toto jumped onto her lap. "What's that?"

"We get to ask each other any 20 questions we want. And you must be honest." Dorothy nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Question 1, best friend's name?"

"Snow or Belle. You?"

"Toto." The dog in question barked, making them both smile.

 _5 minutes later_

"Question 4," Ruby thought for a second, "Favorite food?"

"I don't really have one. What's yours?"

"Granny's lasagna. I might bring one back with me for you to try." Dorothy smirked at that.

"I look forward to it."

 _15 minutes later_

"Okay, question 17." Dorothy hesitated for a moment. "Worst fear?" There was a moment's silence.

"Hurting someone I love. Yours?" Dorothy considered lying for all of about three seconds before sighing.

"Being alone." She said quietly. Ruby clasped her hand firmly.

"Not gonna happen as long as I'm around." Said Ruby, confidently.

Their game continued well past 20 questions and lasted almost all night. By the time the sun started to rise, Dorothy knew almost everything about Ruby's past and Ruby could say the same for Dorothy. They spent the whole of the next day together, just talking about their homes, their pasts, their families, anything. It didn't matter what it was, because they were together. Snow and Mulan joined them for dinner, with Snow and Ruby telling all kinds of stories about the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, with Mulan and Dorothy looking slightly (okay, very) confused anytime technology was mentioned.

That night, the two of them lay beneath the stars, hands interlocked, looking up at the moon.

"Do you have to go tomorrow?" Asked Dorothy, hesitantly. Ruby nodded, sadly. "You're going to come back, right?" She hated how vulnerable her voice sounded, but she needed the reassurance. Ruby rolled onto her side and pulled Dorothy in for a kiss.

"I always will."

 ************************************************* _Line*****************************************************************_**

 **Thanks for reading, again, really sorry about the wait! Please leave a review and if you have a prompt, either PM me or leave it in a review. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Holly x**


	4. The Glory of YouTube

**Prompt from Guest12 "Ruby introducing Dorothy to the new technology or either one of them being sick." I liked both ideas so I decided to combine the two. Thank you for the reviews I've had so far, it makes my day when I read them!**

 **Slight disclaimer, I am a HUGE YouTube gaming nerd so that's what I'm basing that part on. Forgive me for that.**

 **Summary: Ruby and Dorothy are in Storybrooke. Dorothy gets sick and is forced to stay in bed. While stuck there, Ruby, introduces her to the glory of YouTube.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

 ****************************************************************** ** _Line********************************************************************_**

"Dorothy Gale, get your ass back in bed, right now!" Ruby's voice carried up the stairs, drawing an annoyed sound from her girlfriend. Dorothy was torn between listening to Ruby's order and going downstairs to join her. After a moment however, she decided it was easier to comply and allowed herself to fall backwards onto the bed. They'd only been in Storybrooke for a few days before the first bouts of coughing had started, then the sneezing and then this stupid fever. As much as she hated to admit it, Dorothy had realized that she was sick. Unfortunately for her, so had Ruby. The wolf-girl had taken it upon herself to nurse her back to health.

Ruby walked in a few moments later with a hot bowl of soup and a laptop. "How're you feeling?" She asked, softly. Dorothy groaned and sat up again, her arms shaking as she held herself up.

"I keep telling you, I'm fine!" It was meant to sound angry but it came out as a whine followed by a cough. Ruby chuckled, put the stuff on the beside table and eased Dorothy back into bed. She pulled the covers back over her sick girlfriend before perching herself on the bed next to her. "Really, because people who are fine don't tend to nearly collapse from holding themselves up." Dorothy tried to glare at her, but it melted into a smile as Ruby started to stroke her cheek.

Ruby picked up the bowl of soup and put it on her lap. "Granny made this for you. She swears by it." Ruby picked up the spoon but Dorothy weakly swatted her hand away.

"I'm not an invalid. I can feed myself." Ruby gave her a "Really?" look before handing over the spoon. It took the stubborn girl 5 attempts of nearly spilling the liquid onto herself before she gave up with a sigh. "Don't say anything." She mumbled as she handed to spoon back to a very smug looking Ruby. Taking pity on her girlfriend, Ruby started to feed her the soup, pressing a light kiss onto the other girl's feverish forehead. "My lips are sealed." When Dorothy had eaten all the soup she could, Ruby tucked her in and started playing with her hair. It took less than five minutes for the action to send the sick girl to sleep.

When Dorothy woke a up a few hours later, she felt something cool on her head and heard quiet laughter coming from beside her. Turning onto her side, she saw Ruby sat by the bed, a cup of coffee in her hands and the laptop on her knee, smiling. When she saw Dorothy was away, she put the coffee down and moved closer to her. "Feeling any better?" She asked, taking the cold cloth off the other girl's head. Dorothy nodded, stretching a little with a yawn. She looked back over at the laptop.

"What's that?" Her voice was still laced with sleep and Ruby honestly didn't think she could sound more adorable. Picking the laptop up again, Ruby climbed onto the bed next to Dorothy and placed it between them. "It's a laptop." She explained, "It's a portable computer. You can play games on it, type up work or stories or watch videos." Dorothy looked at it in awe. The base part had little buttons with letters and numbers on them while the top part was a kind of screen thing with loads of pictures and the word _YouTube_. Ruby laughed at little at Dorothy's expression before clicking on one of her subscriptions.

"People can record videos and upload them onto the site for other people to watch. The best ones get really famous." She scrolled through the channel's videos until she found a funny one. "This guy's one of my favorites. He plays computer games and reacts to them. His name's Mark." Dorothy's jaw dropped slightly as the screen changed each time Ruby clicked on something, but her shock became intrigue as she read the title of the video. _BUILD! DESTROY! REPEAT! Besiege-Part 1._

 _"Thanks everybody so much for watching and, as always, I will see you, in the next video. Bye-Bye!"_ As the outro music began to play and Ruby looked at her girlfriend, she was met by a large smile. "I take it you liked the video then?" She's heard Dorothy's laughter start about halfway through the video and had soon joined her. Dorothy nodded, "That was awesome!" She'd been a little confused on where to look at the start, at the man or the game, but once she got used to it, she's been unable to stop laughing. Between the soup, the nap, the laughter and her proximity to Ruby, Dorothy was feeling a lot better. "Can we watch another one?" She asked, the title of the part 2 making her smirk. " _BEHOLD THE..._ how'd you say that?"

Ruby grinned too, " _BEHOLD THE NOTA-PE-NIS._ Of course we can." As the day progressed, their laughter filled the room, along with the voices of various gamers screaming into their microphones. The two love-birds lay side by side, laughing, screaming at and commenting on the videos. As Dorothy lay curled into Ruby's side, waiting for a new Jackspticeye video to start, she was struck by a series of thoughts.

1) She was completely and utterly in love with this girl.

2) This was the most she's laughed in years.

3) New technology was amazing.

And 4) Maybe being sick wasn't the worst thing in the world.

 *** _***********************************************Line**************************************************************************_**

 **If you like video games, I urge you to check out Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, they are really funny and always make me smile.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review or PM me if you have any prompts!**

 **Holly x**


	5. You're Family Now

**Second prompt from August Hoax. "I would love to see one where ruby and dorothy are just starting there life together in Storybrooke and like Dorothy meeting Granny and maybe granny not approving right away." I thought I'd try my best with this one as it looked interesting to write.**

 **I'm so sorry for how long this chapter took. I've had 3 exams this week and about 8 panic attacks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

 **Summary: Ruby takes Dorothy back to Storybrooke with her, Snow and Mulan. She takes Dorothy to meet Granny who is less than welcoming...at first.**

 ************************************************************Line** ***************************************************************************************

Dorothy's grip on Ruby's hand tightened the closer they got to the diner. She was ecstatic when Ruby had offered her the chance to come back to Storybrooke with her but now she was slightly regretting it. She hadn't been this...worried (she would never admit she was scared, 'cause she wasn't...not one bit) in a long time. What could possibly be so bad that Dorothy Gale, hero of Oz, was worried about it? Simple. She was about to meet her True Love's grandmother. After Snow and Mulan had gone to see baby Neal, Ruby had taken her hand and lead her towards the dinner, Toto following alongside. The longer they walked, the more Dorothy's anxiety grew. As they reached the door, Dorothy suddenly stopped. "I can't do this." The quiet admission made Ruby turn immediately and cup her girlfriend's face. Dorothy leaned into the touch with a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ruby, softly. Dorothy shook her head.

"I'm just...I'm nervous." Ruby kissed her gently.

"It's okay. Granny's awesome and I'm sure she'll love you." Dorothy hesitated slightly before asking the question plaguing her.

"What if she doesn't?" Ruby placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead as she linked their hands again.

"You'll still have me." She led Dorothy through the doors and was instantly tackled into a hug by Granny. Letting go of Dorothy's hand, Ruby wrapped her arms around the older woman, forcing tears not to fall. "I missed you so much." She mumbled into Granny's shoulder. Granny playfully slapped her arm as she pulled away.

"If you didn't leave, you wouldn't miss me." The older woman's gaze fell onto Dorothy. "Who's this?" Ruby took Dorothy's hand again, smiling widely at her grandmother.

"This is Dorothy, my girlfriend." Granny's smile dropped and her eyes set into a glare. Dorothy almost cowered under it. Ruby picked up on it too and she pulled Dorothy's hand until the other girl was behind her. "Your girlfriend?" It was almost a snarl and it was then Dorothy remembered that this woman had also been a wolf. That thought did not calm her anxiety. "I thought I raised you better. You vanish off to find your pack, I hear nothing for days and you come home with this..."

"You say one bad word about her and I'm outta here." Ruby growled. Dorothy placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her, but it had no effect. She caught a glimpse of Ruby's eyes and tensed a little when she saw they were yellow. Granny looked surprised for a moment, before it turned to anger. "You will not speak to me like that in my diner Ruby." She said, her voice dangerously low. "She is not welcome here and neither are you until she is gone." The two glared at each other a little while longer, before Dorothy felt the need to speak. "Mrs Lucas, I know this is probably quite a shock and I'm sorry if you're angry about it but.."

"You will not speak to me, understood?" This one was a snarl. Toto growled at Granny, but quickly went quiet again and Dorothy flinched, immediately shut her mouth, looking down at the floor. Ruby took one look at Dorothy and all anger dissipated at the sight of her girlfriend looking so vulnerable. Carefully taking her hand again, Ruby shot one last dirty look at her grandmother, before leading Dorothy out of the diner.

 _A few hours later_

Granny cautiously knocked on the door and was met by a very angry looking Snow with Neal in her arms. "What're you doing here?" She asked, anger lacing her words. Granny was taken aback for a moment, having never heard Snow snap before. "I'm looking for Ruby. Is she here?" It was a rhetorical question, there was no-one else Ruby would trust. Snow nodded. "Can I see her?" The black-haired girl looked conflicted. Granny sighed. "I just want to talk to her, nothing bad, I promise." She looked at Snow imploringly, making the other girl relent.

"I'm going to find Mulan. So help me, if you upset her..." She left the threat in the air before brushing past her and down the stairs. Granny took a deep breath before walking in. Quiet voices came from the Charmings' bedroom, which became clearer the closer she got.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Dorothy, running a hand through Ruby's hair. Granny took in the scene. Dorothy was sat with her back against the headboard, her legs tucked underneath her, with Ruby's head on her knee. Toto was curled up next to Ruby, nuzzling into her side. Both girls had their hair down and Granny thought it took years off them. "I'm fine." Said Ruby, softly. "Sorry about all of that." Dorothy leaned down and kissed her head.

"It's okay, I knew she wouldn't like me. People don't tend to." Ruby smirked and turned onto her back to look up at Dorothy.

"I like you."

"That's different." Said Dorothy, rolling her eyes, "You woke me from a sleeping curse, you kinda have to like me." Granny cleared her throat and the two girls jumped. Ruby sat up so that she was in front of Dorothy. "What're you doing here?" Granny winced at the tone and raised her hands by her head.

"Put your pitchfork down, I'm just here to talk." She walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot. "I'm sorry. I overreacted, I was wrong and I'm sorry." Ruby's jaw dropped. "You're apologizing?" The older woman nodded. "You never admit you're wrong." Granny took a deep breath, placing her hand over Ruby's.

"This time I was. I overheard your conversation." She looked at Dorothy. "You're her True Love?" Dorothy nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Be aware, I own a crossbow and I know how to use it. Hurt my granddaughter and you'll see how well I can use it. Do I make myself clear?" Ruby smiled as Dorothy straightened up. "Yes ma'am. I'd never hurt Ruby, I swear." She felt herself tense under the older woman's gaze. Granny looked the young woman over before smiling kindly at her. She extended her hand towards her.

"Call me Granny dear. You're family now."

 _ *************************************************************Line*************************************************************************_

 **I really am sorry this took so long, this week's been really tough on me and I just couldn't make myself type. I should be able to update more next week (though not on Wednesday) so if you have any prompts, put it in a review or PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Holly x**


	6. Aggression

**Got this from MinaCX "Prompt: Ruby getting hit by a spell/curse, or affected by a potion/magic object, making her lose control over wolfie." Thanks for the prompt! Love this idea and thought I would give it a go. I'm so so so so SO sorry about how long this took, I had the worst writers' block ever!**

 **Summary: Someone drops an "enhanced aggression" potion into Ruby's drink right before a full moon, causing her to lose control. Terrified of what the Wolf will do, she locks herself in the basement of the B &B. Dorothy refuses to leave.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT**

 ************************************************************** _Line******************************************************************************_**

No-one was sure how it happened. Ruby was fine in the morning, but after lunch she suddenly became short tempered, annoyed and angry. She didn't know what was wrong with her, just that, for some reason everything and everyone was being a pain today. Everyone just blew it off at first, thinking it was maybe because the wolf was coming out that night, until Ruby lost it with Dorothy.

They were all sat in the dinner and Ruby walked over with their orders, slamming the trays down on the table and going to storm off. Dorothy reached over and lightly tugged her wrist. "Hey, why don't you join us? You look tense." Ruby glared at her, jerking her wrist away.

"I'm fine." Snapped Ruby. Dorothy looked at her in shock, hurt flashing through her eyes. Ruby went to walk away, causing Dorothy to stand up, this time firmly grabbing her girlfriend's wrist. "What's wrong with you today? You keeping getting angry at people for no reason. This isn't you Ruby!" It happened so fast that no-one realized exactly what Ruby was going to do until it was too late. Ruby, once again, pulled her hand away, this time violently. On instinct, Ruby raised her hand to slap Dorothy, her eyes turning bright yellow. Dorothy's eyes widened and she managed to step backwards just in time to dodge the slap.

Ruby froze as she registered what just happened, her eyes returning to their normal shade of brown. She stumbled backwards, almost tripping over a stool in shock. Snow ran to Ruby's side to catch her while Mulan and Emma went to check on Dorothy. "I'm sorry." Choked out Ruby, tears beginning to form. Regina left her seat beside Robin and began to check Ruby over. A frown appeared on her face, causing her brow to furrow. "Did you eat or drink anything strange today?" Asked Regina, examining Ruby's eyes, "Anything weird tasting...or green?" Ruby thought for a moment, before pulling a water bottle out of her bag.

"I left it on the counter when I went out. It's the only thing I've had to drink all day." Regina took the bottle and cast a spell over it. The water inside changed and became green-tinged. The former Evil Queen sighed and looked at Ruby sympathetically.

"It's a potion. More to the point, an "enhanced aggression" potion." Ruby felt her stomach plummet, "It will make you angry, irritable and, as we've just witnessed, violent."

"What will it do to the wolf?" Asked Emma, as Dorothy pushed her way over to Ruby. Regina winced and Ruby wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Enhanced anger, violence, savagery, everything. Even your cloak won't contain it." She took a deep breath, "You're going to lose control Red." Dorothy squeezed Ruby's hand tightly as the other girl teared up. Ruby looked at Granny, who was stood behind the counter.

"Basement?" Asked Granny.

"Basement."

 ****************************************************** _A few hours later*******************************************_**

"You don't have to do this." Said Dorothy as Ruby attached another pillow to the wall. The wolf-girl walked over to her and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. Dorothy leaned into the touch with a sigh. "Yes I do." Stated Ruby. It came out harsher than she meant it too and she took a deep breath. "I'm not risking hurting anyone." Turning away again, Ruby walked over to the door to make sure it was secure. She and Granny had set the place up just after George had stolen her cloak. They'd padded it with pillows to make sure Ruby couldn't hurt herself if she ever lost control and the door was reinforced. Ruby looked out of the window.

"You should go. The moon will be out soon." Dorothy went to the door and locked it. Ruby's eyes locked with hers. "What're you doing?" She asked, backing away from Dorothy. "You're not safe here."

"I'm not leaving you Ruby." Dorothy carefully walked over to her girlfriend and cupped her cheek. She kissed her, sweetly. feeling tears trail down Ruby's face. It was Ruby who broke the kiss. She took a shuddering breath and leaned her forehead against Dorothy's. "I don't want to hurt you." She whispered. Dorothy kissed her again, much shorter than before, but with just as much love. "You won't." Said Dorothy, confidently. There was a short pause before Dorothy spoke again, quietly, but with equal confidence, "I trust you."

Ruby allowed herself a smile as she watched Dorothy take a chair in the corner of the room. They spent the next few minutes in silence until moonlight filtered in through the window. Dorothy watched in amazement as Ruby began to change form. Ever since their escape from the monkeys, Dorothy had been fascinated with Ruby's transformation. But today, something was different. Ruby's eyes didn't keep even a speck of green, instead going pure yellow. Her fur was immediately on end and her howl was pure anger. The yellow eyes locked on Dorothy and the wolf snarled.

Carefully kneeling onto the ground, Dorothy lowered her head in something of a bow. She raised her hands to her head to show she wasn't going to do anything. "It's okay Ruby, I'm not gonna hurt you." The wolf snarled again, teeth bared. For a moment, Dorothy considered unlocking the door and making a run for it. In her heart though, she knew she couldn't just leave Ruby. "You're safe Ruby." She said softly.

The wolf growled loudly, causing Dorothy to flinch. The wolf positioned herself into an attack pose and Dorothy barely managed to move before she pounced. Recovering quickly, the wolf jumped once more, this time landing on top of the girl. Dorothy felt her back make hard contact with the floor and she cried out as her head did the same. Ruby pinned her to the ground, teeth bared in a terrifying snarl ready to go for the kill. Dorothy didn't make any attempt to move, deciding staying still was safer. "Wolfie please..." Her voice was calm, even if she could hear the slight tremor, "This isn't you." More pressure was applied to her wrists and Dorothy felt the wolf's claws pierce her skin.

"I love you." It was the only thing Dorothy could think to say. If she couldn't make Ruby snap out of it...if the wolf really was going to kill her, then she would make sure Ruby knew that one fact. The wolf froze, a small flicker of green flashing through the pure yellow. Dorothy had an idea. A desperate yet hopeful idea. "I love you." She repeated. Claws lessened their grip on her wrists, to the point where Dorothy could move her arms. More green appeared in the wolf's eyes as she backed away from the girl. She looked conflicted, in pain even. Dorothy say up slowly. "I love you so much it hurts. You're sweet," The wolf backed away from her further, "Kind, beautiful," Dorothy stood up and walked over to her, "And I absolutely adore you."

Ruby let out a pitiful whine and curled up in the corner. Carefully sitting down next to her, Dorothy started to run her hand through the soft fur. Another whine escaped the wolf's mouth and she maneuvered her head into Dorothy's lap. Specks of emerald were prominent now and the eyes conveyed all Ruby wanted to say. _I'm sorry. I didn't mean it._ Dorothy leaned down with a smile and pressed a kiss onto the top of the wolf's head. "It wasn't your fault." Ruby snuggled further into Dorothy and, as her breathing began to even out, Dorothy rested her hand on Ruby's head.

"I love you so much Ruby." She whispered, as sleep claimed them.

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. As always, if you have a prompt, leave it in a review or PM me. Once again, sorry this chapter took so long, I honestly don't know what happened. Thanks for reading!**

 **Holly x**


End file.
